


卧底

by ronnie_vfs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Bottom! Magnus, Chinese, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_vfs/pseuds/ronnie_vfs
Summary: 联邦探员Alec Lightwood被安排在Magnus Bane的公司卧底做安保。





	1. Chapter 1

Alec实在恨极了自己现在的这份卧底工作。

当然，这种抱怨也只能在心里说说。作为一名新晋的联邦探员，服从命令是最基本的原则。何况被安排到贝氏集团做安保也并不是什么艰苦的任务——但他实在没想到，上任的第一天，他就和他的一夜情对象撞上了。

对方穿了一身笔挺的条纹西装，刘海高高地梳起来，露出暗紫色的眼影，和眼角处点缀的亮片。所有路过他的人都在偷偷地朝他打量，他却转过身，饶有兴致地走到了Alec的旁边。

“Alexander。”他笑眯眯地说：“你在这里做什么？”

隐藏式耳机里传出来Izzy的低呼。“你认识Magnus Bane？”

“Magnus。”Alec喃喃地应了声。他也很想问一句：“你在这里做什么？”但显然这会儿并不适合聊天叙旧。“我在这里做安保。”他说：“今天刚上岗。”

Magnus点了点头。“怪不得以前没见过你。”他挑高了眉毛，上上下下将Alec打量了两眼：“这身制服很适合你。”

Alec咳了一声。Magnus望向他的眼神直白又赤裸，让Alec想起前晚上夜店里喧嚣的音乐。他坐在员工休息室略显陈旧的沙发上，敞开了腿，低头看Magnus在他腿间上下起伏的脑袋。他勃起的性器在Magnus的嘴唇间一进一出，插得后者的唇瓣红肿，下颚、唇角也湿淋淋的，在灯光里十分色情。有那么几次，Alec不小心顶重了，阴茎直直地插进了Magnus的喉口，他就会发出那种闷闷的呻吟，眼睛抬起来，露出眼底混杂了痛苦和愉悦的水光……

Alec迅速地移开了视线。“呃，”他咽了口唾沫：“谢谢。”

Magnus又看了他一会。好像头草原上的猎豹在打量自己的猎物……Alec不自觉地绷紧了身体，也不知道是紧张还是兴奋。幸好Magnus也没再说什么——也许他终于意识到这是在公司的门口。只笑了笑，道：“那一会儿见。”调头进了大门。

Alec松了口气。他微微地转过脸，眼角瞥着Magnus进了电梯，肩膀才算软下来。耳机里Izzy却又在问他：“Alec，这是怎么回事？你怎么会认识Magnus Bane？”

Alec并不知道Magnus的全名。“他叫Magnus Bane？”

“你不知道？”Izzy道：“他是贝氏的董事。”

Alec差点要被自己的口水呛到。“他是贝氏的董事？”

可他之前并没在贝氏高层的资料里见到Magnus。要是他早知道——算了，他还是不要自欺欺人了。就算他知道了Magnus的身份，也没可能抗拒得了Magnus的诱惑。尤其当Magnus用那样挑逗的声音和他说话，问他：“你知道员工休息室在哪里吗？”手指尖一边跳舞似的在Alec的手背上抚动。Alec不认为这世上有任何人能从Magnus的手下逃开。

“他是Asmodeus的私生子。”Izzy道：“他们俩关系很糟糕……Magnus此前一直在欧洲活动，只很偶尔才会回纽约；在贝氏他也只是挂一个名头。上头恐怕因此没有把他的资料塞进去。”

但仍然；Alec想，这也算是工作上的失误。不然他起码可以有些心理上的准备……

“你还没有告诉我你怎么会认识Magnus的。”Izzy道。

她声音里的好奇简直可以沿着无线电波一路烧过来。Alec隐蔽地翻了个白眼，道：“前晚上在酒吧里见到过。”随即牢牢地闭上嘴，不肯再说下去。

这要他怎么说？他可不愿意和他妹妹讨论他的性生活。更何况他们现在正在公用频道——Alec舔了舔嘴唇，想起Magnus把休息室的门掩上，对他说：“放心，不会有人来。”但Alec知道这地儿随时都可能会有人就那么推门而入；他僵硬地站在那里，看着Magnus慢条斯理地脱下外套，解开皮带，又摘下手指上的戒指。

“不然会蹭到你的。”Magnus注意到了他的视线。“你知道，当我给你打手枪的时候。”

他冲着Alec眨了眨眼。Alec则像所有的初哥那样，只花了一秒钟整张脸就变得通通红。他觉得脑袋里有点儿晕眩——因为他居然就这么跟着个陌生人到了间夜店后边的员工休息室里。好像他二十七年来所有的警觉性训练都被冲进了下水道。

“你喜欢在上边还是在下边？”Magnus问他。Alec愣了愣，一时没有反应过来。“我，呃，”他略有点尴尬，“我不知道。我是第一次……”

“哦。”Magnus点了点头。他微微地撅起嘴，上唇中间的那颗唇珠看起来越发的诱人。“那好吧。”他说：“我会小心点儿对待你的。”

但Alec实在没觉得Magnus哪里有“小心。”他的背上现在还留有两道被Magnus抓出来的痕迹。他的脖子上、胸口、下腹……全都是被青紫色的吻痕。好在安保要穿衬衫、打领带，才没被他妹妹看到。

“Alec！”Izzy叫了他一声。“怎么不说话——你还好吗？”

“当然。”Alec嘟囔了一句。只是前晚上的记忆让他忽然有一些热，很想扯开领带，稍稍地吹一吹风。“我还在值岗。”他说：“有问题再联系你。”

他掐断了通讯。耳朵里一瞬间的安静，让他都能听到胸腔里心脏的跳动。碰碰、碰碰，好像Magnus亲吻他的时候。Magnus的嘴唇很软；带了点红酒的甜味。他舌头闯进Alec的口腔，缠了Alec的舌尖吸吮。Alec被吻得透不过气来，手下意识地捉住了Magnus的腰，Magnus轻轻地哼笑，贴着他的唇瓣说：“放轻松。”又咬住Alec的下唇，手指探下去，握住Alec已被吸得湿漉漉的性器。

Alec下意识地挺了挺腰。他垂下眼睛，看到Magnus被操得发红的嘴唇。他鼻尖上汗水淋淋的，眼线也有些微的晕染，在昏黄的灯光里将Alec迷得晕头转向。“嘿。”Magnus低低声地叫他，因为坐在了吧台上，两条腿抬起来圈住了Alec的腰，手又往下扶着Alec的性器抵住了自己底下微张的穴口。“慢慢地进来……”

Alec不知道什么算“慢慢地进来”。他只觉得Magnus的那里又紧又热，像是要把他全部吸进去似的。他阴茎只往前顶进去一点，Magnus就挨着他轻声地叫，说他：“太慢了——”可当他想快一点，挺腰往里边送过去，Magnus又发出声带了点儿颤抖的呻吟，手指尖猛地掐进Alec的后背。“Alec！”他喘息着道：“等等、等等……操，你好大……”

Alec咬紧下唇，阴茎深深埋在Magnus的体内。他觉得难受；因为Magnus的身体里热得不像话，把他的性器绞紧了，他却不能动。他喘着气，后背上还被Magnus用力地抓住，钝圆的指甲让他又疼又痒。“Magnus……”他叫了一声，像是在求饶。求Magnus放过他……求Magnus许他狠狠地操进去。

Magnus又抓了他一把。Alec终于忍不住，在Magnus的身体里动起来。起先是浅浅的、快送的抽送。然后撞击的力度越来越大、越来越重。Magnus闭着眼睛，嘴唇微张，从鼻息里发出断断续续的呻吟。“就是那里，就是那里。”他攀着Alec的肩背，腰配合地动作，褪了一半的裤子落在他的膝弯，随着两人的晃动在半空里摆来摆去。“Alexander！”他高昂地叫了一声，尾音在舌尖浸了糖一样。Alec紧抿住嘴唇，双手拉开了Magnus的腿，阴茎更用力地往他的身体深处顶过去。

“你要弄死我了。”Magnus咬住他的耳朵。又往下咬他的脖子、咬他的肩膀。“你这小骗子……还说自己是第一次。”他的手顺着Alec的背往下滑过去，抓住了Alec的屁股，重重地揉捏。“那里……操我那里——”

Alec往他前列腺那里来回地碾磨了两下。Magnus往后仰起脖子，双眼失神地望向天花板。“我要射了，Alec，我要射了。”他语无伦次地呻吟，下腹发涨的性器在Alec的小腹那儿磨蹭了一会，突然就射了出来。Alec只觉得Magnus身体里一阵阵的咬紧，被过度压摩的快感让他头皮发麻，腰眼酸软，也一下达到了高潮。

当他从Magnus的身体里退出去，发现Magnus的那儿已经被他操得红肿。Alec不由有点儿害臊，伸手指过去碰了碰，引得Magnus又呻吟一声，拿脚轻轻踢他。“我不行了。”Magnus说：“比不上你们年轻人……我来不了第二回。”

Alec怔了怔。他并没有想第二回的事情——手指却像有自己意识似的，插入了Magnus尚松软的穴口。Magnus“恩”地叫了声，嘴里说：“别乱来。”身体却重又贴上Alec的胸口，脑袋也埋进Alec的颈窝。“Alexander。”他甜腻腻地叫Alec的名字，一边在Alec的脖子那儿吮吻。Alec不知道他到底是什么意思。

他又插了第二根手指进去。扩张了两下，又往里深入。Magnus的里边湿湿的，咬着他的手指不放开。Alec的脑袋又晕迷了。

但外边忽然传来了一阵脚步声。“等会让那支新来的乐队上台……”有人在大声地讲话。Alec一惊，手指立刻从Magnus身体里抽出来。Magnus就挨着他低低地笑，抬起头去亲Alec的嘴唇。“你傻的吗？”他说：“我锁了门的……”

Alec用力地清了清嗓子。旁边一道值班的同事看了他一眼，露出点古怪的表情。“你还好吗？”他问道：“你的脸好红。”

Alec胡乱地应了一声，挺直了背，勒令自己别再去想那一晚上的事情。说到底，那只是次一夜情；现在更是在工作时间。

“Alec。”安保主管突然叫他：“Bane先生让你上去。”

Alec愣了一下。“Bane先生？”

“哦，你第一次来，不知道。”主管说：“Magnus Bane——他在十七楼的名誉总监办公室。”

“Alexander。”Magnus的嘴唇好像又贴到了他的耳廓：“你想不想来第二回？”

Alec猛地晃了晃脑袋，把几个同事都吓了一跳。“我知道了。”他闷闷地回了一句，埋头进了电梯。他不知道Magnus找他干嘛——但估摸着肯定没什么好事。如果Magnus想要他辞职走人……

十七楼上安静得好像半夜里医院的走廊。他走到右手边，看到一座白色的半月形前台，一个留了短卷发的漂亮姑娘坐在那里。“Alec Branwell？”她冲着Alec甜甜地一笑：“Bane先生正在等你。”

Alec瞥了眼她的名牌。Maia Roberts。“谢谢。”他客气地道谢，越过她走到里间的办公室。Magnus正坐在办公桌后边，低着头，好像在批改什么文件。但Izzy明明说他只是随便在这里挂了个名头——

“Alec。”Magnus抬起了头来，冲Alec微微一笑：“你来了——请把门关上。”

Alec犹豫了两秒，乖乖掩了门。Magnus又摸了个不知道什么的遥控器，四周就刷的一下，降了帘子下来，把整间房间全部遮住了。Alec绷住了肩膀。

Magnus笑了起来。“别紧张。”他挥挥手：“我只是不习惯谈话时被别人围观……所以，”他抬手撑住了下巴，一边歪过脑袋，望向Alec的一双眼睛又温柔、又调皮。“安保人员，哈？”

Alec唔了声。

Magnus点了点头。又抿住嘴唇，流露出点犹豫来。Alec只好背着手站在那里，耐心地等Magnus开口。好一会儿，Magnus才道：“你……你之前不知道我是贝氏的人吧？”

哦，原来是这么回事。“相信我。”Alec道：“今天看到你，我远比你要吃惊得多。”

Magnus举起了双手：“我可没有这么吓人。”他眉眼弯弯的，眼角上上翘的眼线让他看起来没有半点儿大财团高层该有的威严。“总之，只要你不是来给我下套的，那就好办……我虽然和我父亲关系不好，但他既然去世了，我总该回来做做样子。”他叹了口气，伸手松了松领带，往后靠倒在椅背上。“你不会告我性骚扰吧？”

“Alexander。”Magnus咬着他的脖子：“操我……就是那里……天啊……你好棒……”

“当然不会，先生。”Alec道。

Magnus满意地笑笑。“那就好。”他抬起手指，点了点他那瓣薄薄的、粉色的下唇。“恩……”他眨眨眼睛，似乎在思索什么严肃的问题。“那么，你想再来一次吗？”

Alec以为自己出现了幻听。“什么？”

“就在这里。”Magnus却好似完全没看到Alec不敢置信的表情，反而一本正经的，仿佛在和Alec讨论这个公司的下一个三年计划：“我一直想有人在办公室里给我口交。在办公桌底下——怎么样？”他满怀希冀地看向Alec。“你愿意吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

Alec花了一整分钟的时间，才意识到Magnus并没在和他开玩笑。

他立刻就结巴起来。“不——当然不。”他努力挺直了背，好让自己的样子看起来严肃些。“我不会……不，那是不可能的，先生。”

Magnus嘟起了嘴巴。

“不行？”他据理抗争：“可是你之前明明和我上了床。”

可那是——“那会儿我并不知道你是贝氏集团的管理层，先生。”Alec干巴巴地回答。

Magnus嗤了一声。他讥刺的神情看来格外潇洒，像只要人安抚的猫。“所以你是那种，怎么说……公私分明的家伙。”

不——这样说似乎也不大准确。要是Alec果然公私分明，一板一眼，他刚才就不该在脑子里描摹Magnus赤身裸体的画面。更不该在耳朵里响起Magnus的呻吟……年轻人咳嗽一声，微微偏过了脸去。“我只想做好我的本职工作，先生。”

Magnus耸了耸肩膀。“好吧，好吧。”他摆出了一副投降的架势：“是我不好……我还以为我有足够的魅力吸引到你。”

你当然有足够的魅力能吸引到我。Alec脸上的表情愈发庄重，眼睛却完全不敢看往Magnus的方向。“如果没有事的话……”

Magnus无趣地挥了挥手。Alec偷偷松了口气，维持着简历上退伍军人的派头，面无表情地转身出去。谁知门甫一打开，他又差点和前边的来人撞了个满怀——“嘿。”后者往后退开一步，嫌弃地皱起眉头：“看着点。”

Alec道了声“抱歉。”他抬起头，望见那张已经在资料里见过千百面的脸孔。Valentine Morgenstern。

“你是谁？”Valentine眯起了眼睛看他。

Valentine在FBI已备案了好几年。起先局里面怀疑他涉及金融诈骗，后来逐步挖掘，发现他借由贝氏集团技术总监的名头，与国外的一些非法组织有贸易上的往来。之后他步子跨得越来越大，甚至和恐怖组织搭上了线——局里于是成立了专案组，让Alec先来贝氏探一探底。

Alec道：“Alec Branwell。我是新来的安保人员。”

Valentine点点头，对他瞬间失去兴趣，越过他进了Magnus的办公室。Alec回头望了一眼，只见到Magnus双手托腮，向自己远远投来两道暧昧不清的视线——

门砰的一下关上了。

+++

晚上八点的时候，有人过来敲了Alec家的门。

年轻人顺手就抄起手边的一把点22的手枪。他上周才刚搬来这间简陋的公寓，除了专案组里寥寥的几个成员，不该还有人知道这个住址。“等一下！”他叫了一声，将餐桌上摊开的几份文件草草扫进沙发边的衣篓，又拿了几本杂志盖住，起身凑到门后。

“是谁？”他又问了一句，一边小心翼翼拨开猫眼上的遮挡。走廊里灯光昏暗，他眨了好几下眼，才看清楚猫眼里变形的人脸——是Magnus。Alec愣住了。

“是我，Magnus。”对方应了一声。“你在干嘛，洗澡吗？”

Alec轻咳一声，将手枪塞到鞋柜的抽屉里，把门拉开了。Magnus斜倚着门框看他，眼尾描摹的眼线十分俏皮地上翘。“先要说明，我不是在跟踪你——”他拖长了调子，懒洋洋的，与其说是解释，倒不如说在调情。“我只是恰好看到你的员工资料。”

Alec呆了呆。他不知道自己该说些什么，只能应了声“哦”，站在那里不动。Magnus叹了口气，无奈道：“你不打算请我进去吗？”

他应该要请Magnus进来吗？

Alec往后退开了一步。Magnus微微一笑，挨着Alec的肩膀进了客厅。“哇。”他将这间陈旧的公寓环顾一圈，感慨道：“你过得挺不容易嘛。”

Alec脸色一黑。“请问……”

Magnus没让他把问题问完。“我是来给你道歉的。”他转过身，干脆利落地答道。

Alec眨一眨眼，没听明白。Magnus笑起来，摆了摆手。“是今天早上的事……”他说：“我把你叫到办公室去。要你给我——”他抬起手，做个圆筒形状，放在嘴前前后比划了一下。“口交。”

Alec的耳朵腾的一下就红了。

“那不是……”他磕磕绊绊地道：“你没必要……我是说……”

“不，我得和你道歉。”Magnus打断他道：“你是我公司下属的员工……我那样已经是很严重的性骚扰行为。我希望你不要介意。”

Alec只觉得口干舌燥。“我不——我不介意，先生。”他咽了口唾沫。

“那就好。”Magnus冲他露出一个甜蜜蜜的笑容。“因为我在想，在公司里是一回事。但是下班以后……你要知道，我以前从来没有被人拒绝过，Alexander。”

他这是什么意思？

Alec石塑似的站在那里。Magnus却晃晃悠悠地走过来，伸出根手指，指尖顺着Alec紧扣的衬衫领口一路往下抚过去。“我一般不会这样。”他的声音低低的，像空旷大厅里提琴的琴弦拨动。“但我控制不住自己地想你……想你操我的时候，Alec。”

Alec又咽了口唾沫。

“你的手指……抓着我的腿……还有你的嘴唇……你的老二。”Magnus凑了过来，薄薄的唇瓣抵着Alec的脸颊：“我一刻不停地在想。老天，Alec，今天早上看到你的时候，我差点就要硬了。”

他的舌尖探出来，轻轻地舔过Alec的下颚线条。Alec只觉得一股火从下腹处蹭的一下往上急冒，烧得他喉咙里差点要发出一声呻吟。但不行。不行。他不能在知道了Magnus的身份后还和他乱来——

“Magnus——”

“叫我’先生’。”Magnus道。

他的手指解开了Alec衬衣的扣子，蛇一样的溜进去。还带了点夜风凉意的指尖按在Alec滚烫的肌肤上，让年轻人激灵灵地打了个寒颤。“先、先生。”他说。

Magnus轻笑了起来。“好极了。”他低声道：“我喜欢你叫我’先生’。”他的另一只手已摸上了Alec的裤腰，手指三两下就拉下了裤子拉链。Alec头皮顿时一阵发麻——Magnus的手伸进去，隔着内裤握住了他的性器。

“不——不行。”他脑袋里晕乎乎的，试图找回最后一点残存的理智。“我们不能——”

“可现在已经下班了。”Magnus噘着嘴不高兴。“我也告诉过你了。我不喜欢别人拒绝我。”

他解开了Alec的裤子。手上微微用力，就把Alec的内裤也一起褪下去。Alec只觉得下身陡然一凉，又被Magnus迅速地靠过来，一只宽大的手掌将他的阴茎包覆住了。“我上次有给你服务过吗？”Magnus贴着他的脖颈问他，手上慢慢地动作，开始在Alec的阴茎上套弄起来。

Alec闭上眼睛，鼻息间发出声低低的喘息。Magnus的手掌热而有力，中指缘还覆有一层老茧，摩擦间蹭过他敏感的性器，让他膝盖上一点点的发软。“先、先生。”他喃喃地叫，也不知道自己想说什么。只觉得Magnus的身体和他紧紧靠在一起，他呼吸间全是Magnus身上的古龙水的味道。

Magnus应了一声。脸挨着Alec的颈窝，吮吻那里裸露出来的肌肤。他右手上套弄的动作渐渐加快，左手在Alec赤裸的胸腹处来回地抚摸，一会儿捏住了年轻人左胸口的乳首，用力地揉压。Alec脑门子一涨，只觉一股快感电流似的，刺得他要发抖。他低喘了两声，腰下意识地往前顶，阴茎自觉地操起了Magnus的拳头。

Magnus笑了。“你喜欢我玩你这里？”他又捏了两下Alec的乳头，每捏一下Alec就要顶一下腰，逗得Magnus直乐。他拇指抚过Alec性器的顶端，那儿马眼处已经渗出许多前液，湿漉漉地沾了Magnus一手。“枉我还以为你真的是那种正儿八经的人。”他喘息着调侃说：“看看你……我不过摸了你两下，你就湿了……你是不是也一直在想我？你是不是也一直想再操我？”

Alec猛一阵的面红耳赤。一半是因为情欲上头，一半是因为被Magnus戳中了心事，暗暗的有点儿羞恼。他想叫Magnus闭嘴。Magnus却还在咬他的耳朵，问他：“你是怎么想我的？”让Alec有种被迫暴露的窘迫。

他一下子把Magnus推开了。Magnus一怔，睁大了眼睛看他，Alec却不多话，抓着Magnus的衣领把他摔到了一边的墙上。“闭嘴。”他低声道：“闭嘴。”随后凑过去，低头用力地吻住了Magnus的嘴唇。

Magnus的嘴唇和记忆中一样柔软。Alec重重地吸吮，舌头伸进去舔弄，直到尝到一点铁锈的味道：他咬破了Magnus的嘴唇。Magnus却一点不在乎，反而抬手揽住了Alec的脖子，把他往自己这儿更近地拉过来，一边胡乱地脱了裤子，挺起腰，老二和Alec的性器挨在了一起磨蹭。他刚才也已情动，顶端也湿了一片，这会儿两个人的下腹都被弄得乱糟糟的，耻毛都团在一块。等Alec放开了他的嘴唇，他笑了道：“原来你喜欢粗暴的。”

Alec的脸更红了。他知道自己在性事上没有经验，但也实在没必要表现得这么急躁，和毛头小子似的。可Magnus——Magnus挨在墙上看他，脸红红的，眼睛里带着水光，衣衫敞开了，裤子也褪下去，张开了两腿——这要Alec怎么镇定得下来。他只能垂下脸去，又把Magnus吻住了。

这回他吻得轻柔了些。Magnus的手抓过他的背，将Alec的衬衫弄得皱巴巴的。他一条腿抬起来，圈住了Alec的腰，Alec手顺势摸过去，把Magnus的膝弯捞住了。Magnus笑他：“挺有天分嘛。”又去吻Alec的下颚和脖颈。Alec呻吟出来，仰着脖子感觉到Magnus的牙齿陷进他的皮肉，下身兴奋得越发厉害。“先生……”他喘息着。手指无师自通地探下去，摸到了Magnus臀缝间的穴口。

Magnus那里十分的松软。还带了点湿润的感觉……Alec愣了愣。Magnus却呻吟一声，屁股往前送过去，让Alec的手指很顺畅地没了一节进去。“就是、就是这样。”Magnus咬着他的耳朵：“别担心我……再插根手指进来。”

“可是……”Alec呆呆道：“你不会觉得……”

Magnus轻喘着发笑：“你感觉不到吗？”他的舌尖细细地舔过Alec的耳廓：“我来之前已经准备过了。”

准、准备过了？

“我已经想着你操了一回自己……”Magnus道：“三根手指……所以你不用担心。”

Alec的动作一顿，脑袋里很自觉地浮现出Magnus自己操自己的画面。随即鼻子一热，差点要流鼻血。“操。”他低咒了一句，也不知道是在怪Magnus言行过分，还是骂自己没有定力。大概后者更多一些……他咬着牙，果然又往Magnus的后穴里塞了根手指进去。

Magnus仰起头哼了两声。他只一条腿撑着地，另一条腿被Alec揽在手里，本来已站得很勉强了。这会儿Alec的手指毫不犹豫地插进来，把他里面塞得满满的，让Magnus一阵头晕目眩，下半身都要软掉。Alec却没再给他多废话的机会，手指飞快地在他身体里扩张两下，就退出去，换了性器顶过来。

“Alexander！”Magnus叫了一声。

“是的，先生。”Alec应了声，突然很有些大仇得报的错觉。他睁着眼睛，看到Magnus脸上变得软绵绵的，再没有之前的风流潇洒、稳操胜券。他低下头，在Magnus嘴唇上轻啄一记，捞着Magnus腿往旁边更用力地分开，腰往前一挺，阴茎就送了进去。

Magnus的内壁将他紧紧地裹住了。湿而热，让Alec直想呻吟。Magnus的身体又紧贴着他，因为站不稳，几乎整个人都挂在Alec身上，Alec也不觉得累，把Magnus往墙上压过去，腰微微后撤，又猛地往前顶。Magnus顿时恩的一声叫，咬住了嘴唇，像是生怕发出什么让他后悔的声音来。Alec愈发有些得意，腰上也随之使劲，快速地、一下下地在Magnus的身体里抽插起来。

“Alec——Alexander。”Magnus喘息着叫他，手指发狠似的捏住Alec的胳膊，用力到Alec都觉得疼痛。Alec低吟着应他，下边动作却半点不放慢，反而幅度更大，把阴茎全部抽出来，只留一点在Magnus屁股里，又陡地往里边插入。这样来回几下，Magnus被插得话都说不上来，只能把脸埋在Alec的颈窝里闷声地叫，全身上下是完全没了力气，只知道把屁股往Alec那边凑。

Alec也不好受。Magnus那里热极了、也紧极了，层层地绞着他，让他腰眼发酸。他又往前顶动一会，知道自己实在撑不了太久，手托了Magnus的屁股，发狠似的把阴茎往里边最深处胡乱地顶撞。没多久他就顶到了前列腺的位置——Magnus全身都绷紧了，屁股也陡然把他的性器咬住，让Alec脑袋都要炸掉。“Alec！”Magnus哑着嗓子叫他。“那里——别顶我那里。我会忍不住……”

但Alec不放过他。找准了角度，抓着Magnus的屁股就往那边抽插。后穴里的内壁登时将他裹得越来越紧，一时间Alec耳朵里只听到两人肌体撞在一起发出的啪啪响声，还有阴茎抽出穴口时带出的一点水声。“先生。”他低头去吻Magnus。“先生……Magnus……”

Magnus射了出来。他根本没去碰前边的性器，就达到了高潮。精液一波波地打在Alec的小腹，Alec咬紧了牙关，感觉到Magnus屁股里反射似的缩紧。他也忍不住了。他怎么可能忍得住？他低喘着，又往Magnus的屁股里顶了十几二十回，耳朵里听见Magnus断断续续地说着，诸如“别插了”、“太敏感了”之类的虚软的抗议，终于闷哼一声，托了Magnus的屁股撤出来，摘了套子射在了Magnus的腿根。

滚烫的精液打在Magnus大腿内侧的软肉上，他打了个颤，伸手抱住了Alec的脖子才没软倒。Alec也揽着他，小心翼翼放下了Magnus的腿，垂眼看到白浊的精液顺着Magnus小麦色的腿根一路流下去。

“这可真是……”Magnus挨着他，好半天冒出一句感慨，又没了下文。Alec扯了扯嘴角，短促地笑一下，拿额头抵着墙面喘息。又过去好半晌两人才都算恢复了一点力气，Magnus推了推他，嘟囔句：“你好热。”Alec禁不住翻个白眼，往后退开了两步。

Magnus被他的白眼逗笑了。主动往前两步，捉了Alec的下巴吻他。“我可不是嫌弃你。”他眉眼弯弯，像只吃饱了肚子的狐狸。

Alec知道自己实在不应该这样。但他还是被Magnus的笑容感染，也跟着微微笑了起来。

旁边桌上的手机又忽然叮的一响。两人一齐看过去，是Magnus的信息。Magnus挫败地呻吟一声，也不穿衣服，光着屁股走过去看。Alec望向他的背影，还有他腿根间颜色分明的精液……脸忍不住又微微一红，咳嗽一声，别开了视线。

Magnus很快读完了消息。“Jocelyn找我。我得走了。”他放下手机，回头冲Alec做个苦瓜脸，随手拿桌上的纸巾整理了下下身，就弯腰捡了衬衣套在身上。Alec也跟着把自己稍作清理，可刚穿好裤子，又给Magnus捏住下巴，被偷了个吻去。

“今晚多谢你了，Alexander。”Magnus冲他眨了眨眼睛。

Alec讷讷地站在那儿，又忘了该说什么话回应。


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus离去后不久，忽然又有人敲门。

Alec下意识要去开门。等摸到了门把手，心底才又升起警觉，探手拿了鞋柜里的那把手枪。结果还没去拨猫眼，他就听到Izzy在外边不耐烦地叫：“是我。”一边又重重地把门敲了两下。Alec只好赶紧地把门拉开。

“你怎么来了？”他侧过身让Izzy进来。

Izzy道：“有情报。”大踏步进到客厅。等Alec关了门，她又转过身，双手抱了胸，眯起眼睛看她的哥哥。“我刚才看到Magnus从这里出去。”

Alec心下一顿。但他好歹经受过那么多年的训练（若Magnus在场则另当别论），一张脸固若金汤，浑然没有半点痕迹泄露。“他来向我道歉。”

“哦？”Izzy抬起了眉毛：“道什么歉？”

“一些工作上的事……和任务无关。”Alec含糊地解释了两句。Izzy哼了一声，显然不满意她哥哥这样明显的敷衍，但刚要开口再问，就被Alec打断了问道：“你有什么情报？”

Izzy嘟起了嘴。Alec什么都好，就是从来不和她分享他的私人生活——古板得像个小老头。“上边从另外几个线报那里综合得到的消息。”她从手包里拿了照片，摊开放在桌上。Valentine和几个中东人坐在照片的角落，在某个灯红酒绿的夜店里谈笑风生。“目标即将和一家叫做’惩罚之剑’的恐怖组织的经理人接头。”

“这名字有够幼稚的……”Alec吐槽了一句，指了照片上的中东人问：“是他？”

Izzy摇了摇头：“那名经理人从来没在局里的雷达上出现过。只知道他代号’臭鼬’。”她顿了顿，“据可靠消息，这周日贝氏举办的慈善拍卖会，臭鼬会来。”

Alec看了他妹妹一眼：“你的意思是，我要混进这个拍卖会里。”

Izzy无辜地点了点头。Alec顿时只觉得脑门发涨，抬手捏了捏鼻梁，无奈道：“我只不过是个新上任的安保——充其量在门口站一站岗。我要怎么混进去？”

Izzy装傻道：“局里很看好你。”

Alec略略苦笑一声，摇了摇头。他已经不是初入匡提科的新人，满脑子报效祖国的激进念头。“他们总该给我一些合适的身份，或者安排一点搭档的人手……”

Izzy同情地拍了拍她哥哥的胳膊：“抱歉，什么都没有。”见Alec立刻睁大了眼睛看她，Izzy下意识地缩一缩脖子，但还是道：“相信我，组里有给你申请过——但副局长认为，这个任务参与的人越少，你越不容易暴露。所以，”她耸耸肩，“你只有我。”

Alec叹了口气。他深爱他的国家，也信任他的组织，但有时某些官僚的借口简直粗劣到可笑。“好吧。”他说：“我会尝试看看……”

Izzy笑道：“你一定行。”

不，他可没有这么厉害。Alec负手站在贝氏集团的门口，眉头紧锁着，脑袋里飞速掠过各式各样的方案。他需要在不引起同侪怀疑的前提下溜进会场。找到Valentine，跟踪他，再趁机找到臭鼬的踪迹……上头的人以为他是谁，蝙蝠侠吗？

“Alec。”主管在一旁叫他：“你该去电力室巡逻了。”

Alec应了一声，转身往负一楼过去。谁知道刚走到拐角，就有只手突然伸出来，一把将Alec的手腕抓住了。Alec吃了一惊，手立马去摸腰间的手枪，却未料摸了个空——他才记起来，为了不暴露身份，他的随身武器都并没有携带。

他低咒了一声。抬起眼睛，就看到Magnus皱着眉毛看他。“你脸色不太好。”Magnus道。

Alec心下一松。又转过头，看附近并没有人，才说：“怎么了？”

Magnus却不答。只抿起嘴，冲Alec特别调皮地笑一笑，拉了Alec往角落的一间储物室走。Alec不明所以，跟着Magnus进了那间狭窄的房间，又看着Magnus阖上门、落了锁，才后知后觉地意识到不对：“怎么了——你到底有什么事？”

Magnus面上佯作不快，抱着胸斜眼说：“干什么，你很急？”见Alec不说话，只盯了他看，Magnus只好又举起手投降，道：“好吧……是这样。”他歪过脑袋，笑眯眯地说：“礼拜天贝氏有一场慈善晚会。我希望你能一起去。”

Alec愣了愣。Magnus绝没有可能发觉到他的身份。那这实在是一个巧合到叫人不敢置信的天赐良机……

“要我……”Alec犹豫一下，问道：“陪你去？”

Magnus唔了声。Alec越发怀疑，道：“为什么是我？”

Magnus耸了耸肩。“我这不是刚从欧洲回来，”他摊开手，做个无可奈何的表情：“还什么人都不认识呢。”

Alec打从心底里哼了一声。这样的借口……Magnus以为谁会相信？

Magnus却连连地催促他：“拜托，爽快一点。我只是邀请你参加一场宴会——”他顿一顿，忽而故意拖长了调子，半吊起眼睛，冲Alec微微一笑：“又不是要你做我的男朋友。”

Alec猛地咳了一声。他确信自己没有被这句调戏闹得脸红，但表情多少有些不自然。“好吧。”他最后说：“但我没有正装。”

Magnus奸计得逞似的笑起来：“这就不用你操心了。”他舔了舔嘴唇，一双浅褐色的眼睛望向Alec，在储藏室昏暗的光线里闪闪发亮。“现在……你只需要接受我的感谢就好。”

“什么感谢？”Alec没有听懂。Magnus却只咬着嘴唇朝他笑，笑到Alec心里隐隐开始觉得不妙，Magnus才开口道：“过来把我裤子脱了。”

Alec差点要抬起手指挖自己的耳朵。Magnus看他一脸呆滞，好笑地挑了眉毛，问他：“干吗，你难道还以为我会给你升职？——过来，快点。”

Alec只觉得荒谬。“我、我们还在公司。”他又有点儿结巴：“我还要去——我还要去巡逻……”

“我办公室里也还有一大堆文件要签名。”Magnus道：“别怕，这又不在我的办公室。算不上职场性骚扰。”

是吗？

Alec发现自己的大脑已有些混乱。Magnus却好似完全不觉得他的提议有什么不对，还在那边说：“你还在等什么？”

“我，”Alec喃喃道：“我以为……”

他以为什么？

Magnus怜悯地看他。“哦，Alexander。”他说：“你该不会是那种……会对炮友产生不必要感情的人吧？”

Alec的脸这下子终于涨红了。他当然不是那种人。他怎么会……他绝不会因为和Magnus上过两次床，就对这个男人念念不忘。他是一名优秀的联邦探员，甫一毕业就加入专案组卧底工作。他的意志力……他的意志力——

他伸手将Magnus按在门板，欺身亲吻了过去。

Magnus在他的嘴唇下边发出了一些细微的笑声。伸手揽了Alec的脖颈，主动回吻过去。他的腿也挤到了Alec的两腿中间，不轻不重地往上顶动，正好蹭得Alec的性器在内裤里一点点昂扬起来。“Alexander。”他咬着Alec的下唇，呢喃着叫Alec的名字，舌头探到Alec嘴里，发出啧啧的水声。Alec明白自己真算是完蛋了。

他一把将Magnus翻过身去，压着Magnus的脸贴上了冰凉的铁质大门。Magnus发出了一声轻呼，但并没有反抗，反而把屁股往Alec那儿翘过去。Alec咬住了下唇，手伸下去胡乱地解开了Magnus的裤子，手摸到对方的性器，在他掌心里精神地勃起。“这样就对了。”Magnus还在笑着说话：“快一点……毕竟你还要巡逻，我还要签署文件。”

Alec故作不屑地嗤了一声。但他脸上发烫，掌心发汗，一颗心在胸腔里碰碰的乱跳。他不知道这到底是为什么；每次和Magnus在一起，都能叫他所有的理智挥发干净。好像Magnus在他身上种了什么咒语……

他低下头，在Magnus的颈弯上不轻不重地咬了一口。

“Alec！”Magnus又叫了一声。尾音上扬，带着明显的情欲。Alec听在耳朵里，觉得仅仅是这种声音就能叫他兴奋；这实在是太不公平。他紧抿住嘴，左手迅速地套弄起Magnus的性器，一边拉扯下Magnus的裤子，将他那颗挺翘的臀部在储物间泛了灰尘的空气里暴露出来。

Magnus从喉咙里发出了声呻吟。“你的手好棒……”他断断续续地给予Alec夸赞，腰前后地顶动，把阴茎在Alec手里来回抽插。Alec拿拇指抚过他顶端的马眼，又往下捉住了那两颗球，轻轻地揉了两下，换来Magnus毫不掩饰的急促喘息。“Alec……Alexander。”Magnus不停地叫他：“摸我……”

他把两条腿分开了。腰微微地下陷，将臀部翘得愈高。Alec只将腰往前挺了一丁点儿，阴茎就隔了裤子布料贴住了Magnus赤裸的屁股。贴住了那一道漂亮的臀缝……这种奇异的触感让Alec性器涨得越发厉害，将西装裤子顶得老高。

“你真是……”他俯下身，在Magnus的肩、颈上报复性地吮吻。Magnus之前往他身上种的吻痕，简直是四处开花，让Alec穿衣服只能扣到最上边的一粒纽扣。“你真是……”他用力地握住Magnus的性器，听Magnus闷在门板里的呻吟，终于忍不住，另一手飞快地解了自己的裤子，把他发涨的性器掏出来，啪地一下打在Magnus的屁股上面。

前液把Magnus的屁股尖儿打湿了。Magnus身体一颤，腿却往两边分得更开。Alec松开了给他套弄的手，两手一左一右全抓住了Magnus的臀瓣，使劲地搓揉两下，看手指下小麦色的皮肤渐渐的发红。“Alec……”Magnus的声音开始有些儿颤抖，他两手软软地攀在门板，阴茎也被顶在门上，腰身摇晃间一下下地磨蹭。Alec深吸口气，阴茎顶端挨着Magnus的臀缝慢慢地往下，湿漉漉地划出一道弧线，顶到了Magnus后边的穴口。

“你想要我快一点。”他喘息着，腰身顶动，龟头来回蹭着Magnus的后穴，把那里弄得乱糟糟的。“你是想我……你想我……”他拉开了Magnus的臀瓣，手指深深地陷进那两团软肉。“你想我直接操进去吗？”

Magnus没有回答。只呻吟着把屁股往Alec那里送，一边还摇晃窄腰，简直一切尽在不言中。Alec发誓他这辈子就没见过这样的人……心里微一发狠，直接插了两根手指进去。

Magnus全身一震，喉咙里的声音也陡然变调。Alec咬住嘴唇，只觉得Magnus身体里又干又热，肠道把他的手指吃住了，又因为太紧，像是想把他推出去。Alec试着把两根手指往里边推入，一寸寸地跟进，直到没到了指关节，又分开双指，在Magnus的身体里扩张。Magnus叫了出来。

“Alec！”他身上发汗，躯干上蒙了薄薄的一层水雾，将柔软的绸制衬衣全打湿了黏在身上。“求你……”他喃喃道：“求你……”

他没有说要“求”什么。Alec却好像听懂了，又扩张一会，就把手指退出去。他能听到指尖退出后穴时发出的轻微的“啵”的一声，在窄小的储藏室里回荡着，格外的色情。“先生……”他语调尊重，动作却丝毫不慢，阴茎顶端重又顶上了Magnus被扩张到微微张开的红肿的穴口。

Magnus的脸全埋在了他的臂弯里。Alec只能看见他的耳朵，在凌乱的头发里边通红着颤抖。“操我，Alec。”他命令道：“快点操我……”

Alec把阴茎往Magnus的穴口里送进去一点。惹来Magnus发颤的呻吟，又退出去。“我没有……我没有带套。”他皱起眉头。

Magnus却不耐烦地晃了晃屁股。“不、不要紧的。”他说：“我很干净……我这两个礼拜只有和你做过。Alec……相信我。”他好似就要禁不住，体内的空虚让他的声音越发急促：“直接操我……直接操我，求你了。”

那句“我只和你做过”让Alec的脑袋出现了两秒钟的短路。等他回过神来，他已经操进了Magnus的身体。火热的、紧致的、带了一点点湿意的Magnus的身体内部……将Alec的性器牢牢地包裹。他深吸口气，感觉到撇开了那层薄膜后肌肤间最直接、最亲密的接触，让他的头皮都一阵阵的发麻。

他控制不住自己地就往里顶。很用力地一下，撞得Magnus身体颤抖。“操，操你的，操，Alec——”他嘴里喘息着呻吟，也不知道在骂些什么，屁股却始终紧紧地贴着Alec的下身。Alec掐着他的屁股，每往前顶一下，Magnus的身体就要在门板上撞一下，阴茎马眼里渗出的前液全甩在门上，湿漉漉的一大片。

“先生……”Alec也不由自主地想要呻吟。Magnus的屁股太紧了，咬得他的老二进退失据。他顶得越来越重，越来越快，储藏室里一时间只能听到他们肌肤相撞时发出的啪啪响声。还有Magnus的呻吟——越来越响，像是生怕外边人听不到一样。

“他们会听到你的声音的。”Alec咬住了Magnus的耳廓，阴茎撞击在底下人屁股的最深处。Magnus“啊”的一声叫，头往后仰，给Alec展露出他优美的脖颈线条。

“那就……那就让他们都听到。”Magnus道：“让他们听到……听到你操我。Alec——老天……那里……”

Alec找到了他前列腺的位置。只不过顶了十来下，Magnus就在Alec手底下软得像一根面条。他被夹在门板和Alec中间，身体随着Alec的顶动往前撞击，渐渐把铁质的大门也撞得发出了些吱呀的响声。“Alec……”他低叫道：“我要射——我要射了……Alexander——”

Alec手伸过去握住了Magnus那根可怜的性器。只不过又套弄两下，Magnus就射在了他的掌心。Alec随便摸了两把，又抬起手，把沾了精液的手指送进Magnus的嘴。Magnus顺从地张开口，把Alec的两根手指吮住了。

Alec觉得自己快被这个人弄疯了。“你喜欢这样吗，先生？”他更用力地在Magnus的身体里抽插，阴茎每次抽出去都能带出点红红的软肉，又猛地重新往里冲撞。Magnus高潮后的身体显然没法承受这样凶猛的攻击，但也只能从喉咙里发出点虚软的呻吟，身体依旧随着Alec的顶动前后地摇摆。“喜欢我这样操你……让所有人都知道我在操你……”

他把手指往Magnus的嘴巴深处一塞。Magnus呜呜地闷哼两声，忽然眼睛陡地睁圆——Alec在他身体里射了出来。

饶是Magnus身经百战，这也是他头一回被人内射。精液滚烫地浇在他的体内，让他连脚趾头都要蜷缩，整个人更是颤得厉害，差点就要全部软下去。好在Alec牢牢地抓着他，掐紧了他的腰，才没让他那样丢脸。“先生……”Alec低声地叫他，嘴唇吻过他的耳廓、脖颈、肩膀，胸口也紧贴着他的后背。“Magnus……”

他们挨在一起，靠着门板，歇了足足要十多分钟才缓过来。等Alec把阴茎从Magnus身体里拔出来，他垂下眼睛，看到一丝丝浊白的精液顺着他的动作，也从穴口里往外渗出。Magnus又哼了一声，身子轻颤，脸却还埋在臂弯里，不肯抬起来——几乎要让Alec以为他在害臊了。

“呃，”Alec伸了手指，抹了把Magnus穴口的精液。“我要帮你……”

Magnus却摇摇头。“没、没事。”他声音沙哑，显然是刚才叫得狠了。“我可以自己来。”

他终于往后退开一步，露出他的那张脸。脸颊上布满了红晕，还有一点点的泪痕。他的嘴唇也又红又湿，让Alec想起自己刚才把手指插进去的感觉……年轻人下身一跳，似乎又有些意动。

他赶紧地收了视线，不敢再看。却听Magnus催他说：“你先出去。不是还要巡逻？”只好乖乖地把老二塞进裤子里，整理了一下衣服。但真要把Magnus一个人留在这里——Alec觉得自己还不至于这样没品。“先生——”他又低叫了一声。

Magnus却斜了他一眼。“叫你走你就快点走。”他挥挥手，把Alec往门口推。“礼拜天你要穿的衣服，我会让人送到你家门口。”

Alec眨眨眼睛，被Magnus推了出去。


	4. Chapter 4

得知Alec已成功混到了慈善晚宴的准入许可，Izzy吃惊到简直能吞下一整个鸡蛋。

“你是怎么做到的？”她叫道：“Magnus Bane就那样让你去了？”

Alec面无表情地整理桌上的文件和设备，对他妹妹的问题置若罔闻。Izzy却还是穷追猛打，甚至跟着Alec进了他的卧室。Alec没来得及阻止，就被他妹妹一眼望见了床上放着的一套西装——早上Magnus差人将西装送来，Alec没耐烦去收起。这会儿自然是后悔莫及。

“这是什么？”Izzy小跑过去，以迅雷不及掩耳之势抢了一边的纸条读出声来：“请你穿好它等我——Magnus。”

她放下纸条，转头看向Alec，眉毛挑高到几乎穿破了发际。“Alec Lightwood。”她一本正经地说：“你和他睡了吗？”

Alec白了他妹妹一眼。“没有。”一边过去从Izzy手里夺了纸条下来。“怎么可能？不要胡说八道。”

Izzy面上却疑容更甚：“那他干嘛送你西装？——还这样和你说话。老哥，”她眯起眼睛：“你以为我没看过风月俏佳人吗？”

Alec的一张脸顿时黑了三分。他妹妹这是在拿他同什么做比？“我只是帮了Magnus一点小忙。”他不得不稍作解释：“他又刚从欧洲回来，身边熟悉的人不多，正好让我充个数……”

但这理由敷衍到连Alec都骗不过。Izzy更是只当没听到，慢慢牵扯起嘴角，笑得八颗牙齿都露出来：“你什么时候和他睡在一起的？”

Alec决定还是不要说话了。

“是不是在去卧底以前？”Izzy这会儿倒显露出她非一般的直觉来：“怪不得那天他特意来找你说话——你还表现得那样奇怪。老天。”她一把抓住了她哥哥的胳膊：“你不会是主动为了任务出卖的色相吧？”

Alec觉得自己的脸色已黑到能做锅底。“我说了……”他一个字一个字地从牙缝里蹦出来：“我没有和他睡……”

Izzy陡地将他放开了。“好好好，没有睡。”她说话的语气好像在哄小孩。又看一眼墙上的钟表，猛一拍手：“时候不早，我要先去场外布置。”她笑嘻嘻道：“你就先打扮好等他——”

Alec不明白自己当初为什么会同意让Izzy加入到这个专案小组来。

傍晚时Alec将那套西装穿了上去。他站在镜前打量自己，发现这身衣服竟无一处不合身——他想起Magnus在他身上游走过的手，脸上不由自主有些发热。难道Magnus就那样将他的身体尺寸全部计量了清楚？

有人过来敲门。“嘟、嘟、嘟”三下，礼貌而富有节奏。Alec过去将门拉开了，看见Magnus站在走廊昏暗的灯里，穿一身灰色的西装，腰间的扣子扣住了，将他腰背间流畅漂亮的线条全部展露出来。“Alec。”他微笑着看年轻人，眼角淡金色的眼妆让他的眼睛看起来十分迫人。“你看上去——”他吹了记口哨。“棒极了。”

Alec有些窘迫地后退了一步。“是吗？”他对自己的外表向来不大在意，也并不常听到别人的称赞。Magnus却煞有介事地道：“是啊。”一边跨前一步，进到了Alec的屋里，胸口都要和Alec贴到一块。

Alec轻咳了一声：“我们……是不是该走了。”

“是的。”Magnus应道。他眉毛下塌，做了个可惜的表情。“只是你穿这身这么帅……”他伸出手指，勾住了Alec脖子下那条系得松松垮垮的领带。“我真想先和你做一次。”

Alec瞪大了眼睛看他。Magnus却挑高眉毛，咬住了下唇冲年轻人微笑，手指灵活地替Alec重新打好了领带。

“放轻松。”他说：“我不会乱来的。”

是吗？

“Maia特别讨厌等人。”Magnus道：“也特别讨厌我把车里弄脏……所以我也没法儿和你车震了。”

Alec望向Magnus上挑的眼角，忽然间觉得脖子里被勒得难受，只能清一清嗓子，没有接话。

宴会办在一栋空房子里。据说原本是贝氏过世的董事长Asmodeus的产业；被Magnus接收以后一直空置，这会儿拿出来当做派对场所。两人到时周围已人声鼎沸，各路人马围在门里门外谈笑风生，还有记者藏在人群里拍照、采访。Alec甫一下车就被快门拍了个正着——他下意识地抬手掩住了眼睛，只觉得那一阵白光耀目到刺眼。Magnus安抚似的拍了拍他的后背。

“Bane先生！”有记者在旁边叫道：“这位是谁？您的新男友吗？”

Alec顿时绷紧了身体。Magnus也不答话，只摇一摇头，格外无奈地笑笑，凑过去和Alec说：“走。”Alec点点头，跟在Magnus后边往大门里过去。临进门前他微微侧头，看到巷口角落里一辆黑色的小型房车；他松一口气，眼睛瞄向手腕上银白色的机械手表。

“手表上安了录音机和警报器。”Izzy在他耳朵里道：“右上的按钮录音，右下的按钮警报……不要搞混了。”

Magnus转过头看他：“怎么了？”

Alec道：“没什么。”他又忍不住想去看巷口的那辆监控车，但还是掐灭了那股幼稚的冲动。

“别担心我。”Izzy道：“我今晚会好好给你们服务的。”

Alec努力装作没有听到他妹妹语气里的调侃。Izzy今晚也潜入到宴会中，担任一名光荣的女服务生。但Alec环顾四周，怎样也望不见他妹妹的人影，只能跟着Magnus坐到了中间的位子，装模作样地等候开场。

Valentine很快上了台——他是今晚的主持。撇开其他一切不谈，这个男人确实非常幽默、也极具风度，因此总能在各种社交场合上将人玩得团团转。Alec看了他一会，又移开眼去，发现Magnus无聊地打了个呵欠：他眼睛里泛起一阵水光，衬得他的金色眼影愈发夺目。薄薄的嘴唇浸了酒，看起来也更加饱满。Alec连忙收回了视线。

“这要进行到什么时候。”他听到Magnus低声地抱怨：“还得有一个多钟头吧？”

Alec含糊地应了一声。Magnus撑起脑袋，又看了台上一会，忽然站起身道：“你跟我来。”

“什么？”Alec被Magnus的动作给打了个措手不及：“去哪？”

“观景房。”Magnus道。

他朝Alec做了个催促的手势。Alec只好也站起来，一边道：“但难道你不需要留在这里……”

“别担心。”Magnus冲Alec眨眨眼睛：“Valentine结束前十五分钟，Maia会给我打电话的。”

他大踏步往宴会厅外走了。Alec踌躇两秒，又看一眼台上的Valentine，只好低咒着跟了上去。“Izzy。”他小心地接通了语音：“我离开宴会厅了。你在哪？”

“我在角落看着呢。”Izzy道：“怎么，Magnus要带你去开房间吗？”

Alec果断地掐断了通讯。

Magnus还在前边等他。看Alec跟了上来，两人一齐上了四楼。走廊上极其安静，地上铺设的暗红色的天鹅绒地毯，像是把灯光和声音一起收容了进去。Magnus紧走两步，推开了走廊尽头的房门，露出里边空旷的房间，和一扇巨大的、占满了整座墙壁的落地窗户。

“我小时候有时会过来这里。”他喃喃道：“坐在椅子上，看外边的星空……”

Alec站在门口，看Magnus拉亮了一盏落地灯，淡黄色的灯光瞬间铺满了整座房间。他站在窗前，背后漫天的星光和地上绵延的灯火交相辉映，让Alec一瞬间有种奇异的、窒息般的错觉。

“怎样？”Magnus伸展开双臂问他：“景致还算不错吧？”

Alec讷讷地点了点头。

“过来这里。”Magnus指了窗前的沙发：“坐这边再看。”

Alec依言坐下了。Magnus又弯腰将灯拉灭，房间里一下子又暗下来。只剩下窗外闪烁的星空，一粒粒的星星像散落的金屑，把夜幕点缀得宁静又喧嚣。地面上无数的车流在暗蓝的夜空下飞驰过去，车灯明明灭灭，好像这一片光景会永无止尽一样。

Alec霎时间不由有些失神。“你小时候会来这里？”他问道。

“对。”Magnus道：“那时我一直很希望可以有个人陪我一起看……”

Alec愣了愣。他抬起头，看着Magnus走到他跟前来，又沉身坐上了他的大腿。“Magnus。”Alec略有点慌乱：“底下还在……”

“嘘。”Magnus笑着看他，伸手指点过Alec的眉心、鼻梁和嘴唇。“我告诉过你。”他恶作剧似的道：“Maia会打电话给我。”

他伸手下去解开了Alec的领带。Alec还没来得及反抗，外套就已被Magnus两三下扒下去，衬衫领口也敞了大半。Magnus又对他说：“抬手。”Alec不明所以，两只手刚抬起来，就被Magnus一把抓着，将手腕靠在一起，又拿了刚解下的那条领带给绑住了。

Alec登时呆在了当地，已完全不明白事情的走向。“呃，”他试着挣了挣手上的束缚：“Magnus……”

Magnus低头亲了他一口。响亮的啵的一声，像小学生接吻似的。“叫我先生。”

好吧。“先生。”Alec道：“你把我绑起来做什么？”

Magnus笑眯眯地看他，一边低下头去，嘴唇沿着Alec的脸侧一路往下吮吻，又一口咬住了颈弯处之前的吻痕，伸了舌头细细地舔舐。Alec被舔得一个机灵，手上条件反射的就想动，却被领带牢牢地捆住了，弯曲着顶在脑袋上，好不难受。

Magnus感觉到他动作，笑了起来。“就是为了防止你乱动。”他说：“你不喜欢吗？”

他当然喜——不，不。他当然不喜欢。

“Magnus。”Alec试图讲道理：“我们不能——楼下还在拍卖。听着——操！”

Magnus的手突然就钻进了他的裤子里，一把抓住了他的性器。“你想说什么？”Magnus将脸埋在Alec的颈弯，笑声闷闷地传进Alec的耳朵。“叫我快一点吗？”

他手上立刻动作了起来。五根手指紧紧地裹住Alec的老二，快速地来回套弄。只没几下Alec就很可耻地勃起了，阴茎在Magnus手里有自己意识似的往前顶，腰身也控制不住地向前冲过去。Magnus笑得更大声了。

“你说得对。”他说：“我们是要快一点。”

他在沙发上跪坐起来，腰故意往前顶着，靠近了Alec的脸，手同时探下去解开了西裤。Alec才发现Magnus竟然没有穿内裤——半勃的性器一下子跳出来，前液溅了几滴在Alec的下巴上。他闭上眼睛，却禁不住伸出舌头，舔了舔嘴唇。

“哦，Alexander。”Magnus低叹一声，手勾住了Alec的下巴往上抬。他的阴茎轻轻地蹭过Alec的嘴唇和下巴，把那里弄得湿漉漉的，在夜色里隐隐的反光。“真想狠狠地操你的嘴……”

Alec分开了唇瓣。Magnus的阴茎顶端往里边微微地顶入，又退了出来。他低吟一声，心里竟然有些失望：他发觉自己也十分想尝一尝Magnus的性器的味道。

“但今天不行，是不是？”Magnus道：“不能让他们看到你嘴巴一副被人操过的样子……不行。”

他将裤子褪到了膝弯，又沉身坐下来，慢条斯理地脱了外套和衬衫，扔到旁边的地上。Alec紧紧地望向他，夜色里Magnus的眼睛愈发的明亮，简直好似能勾掉人的魂魄。“Alec。”他低下头，和Alec缠绵地、啧啧有声地接吻。“Alexander……”

Alec想伸手抱住他。想抚摸过Magnus的脖颈和后背，想揉捏他被月色浸润的挺翘的屁股。想拉开他的双腿，把Magnus翻身压在沙发柔软的坐垫里面——但是不行。他的手被牢牢地束缚住，连挣了几下，只能撞在沙发的边缘。

“Magnus……”Alec低低叫起来。“先生——”

“嘘。”Magnus安抚地吻他。手探下去，胡乱地给自己扩张了两下，就扶了Alec的性器抵住了穴口。“乖……”

他缓缓地坐了下去。起初动作还很慢，将Alec的阴茎一点点地吞进去。Alec咬住了嘴唇，缚在头顶的手又挣了两下，见实在挣不开，只能发出声苦闷的呻吟，一边将腰往上猛地一挺。他的性器顿时重重地插入了Magnus的体内，Magnus猝不及防的，膝盖一软，自己也跌坐下去，把Alec的老二吞到了身体的最深处——两个人一起发出声叫，Magnus更是伸手揽住了Alec的脖颈，把脸贴住了他的额头急促地喘息。

“Alec。”他喃喃着呻吟：“操……等一等……”

他停在了Alec的身上不动。Alec咬紧了牙关，只觉得难忍。他的阴茎深埋在Magnus的体内，那里还一下下地抽搐，紧得他额头上的汗一滴滴地往外冒。“先生。”他喘息着，试图挺动身体，又被Magnus手按住了。“先生……”

他又挣了两下手。

挣扎的动作带着他下身也一起晃动。阴茎登时越发的深入，顶在Magnus体内的敏感部位。Magnus闷哼一声，腰开始不自觉地上下动起来。“Alec。”他往下吻过Alec的脸颊和嘴唇：“Alec……”

他动得很快。手撑在沙发的边缘，带着身体一上一下地起伏。Alec睁着眼睛，看到Magnus紧闭的双眼、发颤的睫毛，从鼻尖上滑落下去的汗水，还有一路从脸颊蔓延到胸口的红晕，只觉得下边越发兴奋。“先生。”他低叫着，祈求Magnus允许他行动：“让我操你……”

他的腰也已经往上挺动起来。随着Magnus虚软地坐下，阴茎一遍遍地、凶狠地撞进Magnus的身体。但那还不够——还不够。他想要插进Magnus身体更深的地方。想掐住Magnus的腰，把他的腿开到最大——

Magnus却不为所动。只咬着Alec的耳廓，低声道：“下一次……下一次让你操我。”他往上抬起屁股，又扶着Alec的阴茎重新顶进去。内壁又紧、又热、又湿……绞得Alec头晕。

“下一次让你绑着我。”Magnus的声音沙哑，带着颤抖。“你不管怎么操我都可以……你想怎么样，我就让你怎么样……”

像是在做保证似的，他又重重地往下坐过去。Alec一下子就撞上了他前列腺那块儿地方，引得Magnus浑身一阵发颤，下边也更紧地把Alec咬住了。“老天。”Magnus呻吟着，抱着Alec的脑袋，身体更激烈地上下伏动。Alec每一次往上顶，都摩擦到他的前列腺，撞得Magnus颤抖个不停。“Alec，”他结结巴巴地喘息：“你好棒，你好棒，你好棒——”

他射了出来。高潮时他的叫声已经发软，猫似的，撩得Alec下半身猛地发麻。他咬住了下唇，看着Magnus通红了脸，眼角金色的眼影往外浅浅地晕开，让他想伸手指给Magnus抹掉……“Magnus。”他低叫着，腰继续猛烈地往上顶动，阴茎狠狠地插入Magnus已要瘫软下去的身体。

但他也没能支撑更久。Magnus搂着他亲吻，手在他脖颈、肩膀、胸口处来回地抚动，眼底里流露出的难言的情欲让Alec近乎于目眩神迷。“放、放开我。”他说。Magnus却说：“不。”又低了头，咬着他的耳朵说：“你射在我里面好了……我等下就这样到楼下去……”

Alec闷哼一声，达到了高潮。

他果然全部射在了Magnus的体内。拔出去时，一滴滴的精液又顺着外翻的红肉流出来。Magnus喘息着，瘫在他身上休息了好久，一边懒懒地和Alec接吻。“现在……”Alec说：“现在可以把我放开了吗？”

Magnus轻笑一声，支起上半身，解开了Alec手腕上的领带。

Alec放下了手臂，只觉得胳膊酸得要命。手腕上也因为过度的挣扎变得红肿，火辣辣的疼。Magnus看在眼里，嘴角翘起来，忽而抬了Alec的手腕，低头往上边轻轻一吻。

“真可怜。”他说。

Alec怔了怔，片刻觉得自己脸又要红起来。

好在Magnus从他身上爬了下去。捡了地上的衣服，仔仔细细地穿好了——却真的没有去擦后边穴口处渗出的精液。Alec睁大了眼睛，看Magnus就那样套起了裤子，把被精液弄得乱糟糟的屁股给遮挡住——不由咽了口唾沫。

旁边的手机忽然响起来。

“喂。”Magnus接起了电话。“哦，他结束了？好的。我这就来。”

他回头看一眼还瘫坐在沙发上的Alec，皱着鼻子笑道：“你要不先清理一下……手腕什么的，去卫生间洗洗。”他指了卫生间的方向：“我就先下去。”

“呃……好。”Alec道。他看着Magnus的背影翩翩然从门口里消失了，又发了一会儿愣，起身进了隔壁的卫生间。他脱下了衬衫，看到自己身上零零散散的吻痕，还有手腕上新添的伤……脸微微地皱起，又片刻松开。反正Izzy已经认定了他和Magnus有一腿……

“嘿。”门缝里忽然传来人说话的声音。“这次的钱要打在谁的账户上？”

是Valentine。

“Alec？”Izzy在耳机里叫他：“Valentine和一个四十来岁的白人男子上了楼……你在楼上吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

在匡提科的时候，Alec进行过许多种监听的训练。背景各式各样；但大体都十分艰难。因此他实在没想到，他毕业后第一次真正与目标人物的接触，竟然会这样的轻松。

Valentine完全没想到他隔壁有人。尽管声音放得极低，但对话中并没有什么顾忌。Alec挨在墙壁的缝隙旁边，将Valentine和他客人的谈话听了个一清二楚——最后甚至勉强透过缝隙的光影，看到了一点那位“臭鼬”的样貌。后者形容普通，大腹便便，看着仿佛一名生意不大成功的商人。总之，除非有心人，否则任谁也不会将他同“恐怖组织”联系到一起。

他们谈了大约七分钟。之后臭鼬先行离开，Valentine落后一会，也即迈步下楼。Alec紧贴着墙壁，屏息凝神，等两人的脚步声渐渐消失了，才松一口气，按了手表上的按钮，结束了录音。他闭上眼，又挨着墙休息了一会，才起身回到浴室，洗了把脸。

“Alec，你怎么了？”Izzy在耳机里焦急地问他：“刚才怎么回事？”

Alec深吸一口气，抬头看一眼镜子里的自己：他面色苍白，颧骨上却带着没法掩饰的兴奋的红晕。“我听到了Valentine和臭鼬的谈话。”他顿了顿，简短地道：“等下把芯片给你。”

Izzy吃了一惊，随即低低欢呼一声，和Alec报了自己的方位。Alec关闭了通讯，关掉房间里暗淡的灯光，突然后知后觉地意识到，也许这个所谓的“观景房”，是这栋大楼里独属于Magnus的秘密基地。因此即使是Valentine，也对这儿毫不知情。

而Magnus就那样随随便便地将他带到了这里……

“那时我一直很希望可以有个人陪我一起看。”Magnus看着他，脸上的笑容温柔到不可思议。

Alec猛地甩了甩脑袋，把里边那些不切实际的想法全部甩了出去。

等他回到一楼的大厅，宴会正行到中途，正是酒酣耳热的时候。没有人注意到他进来——也没有人注意到他走到角落，和一名女服务生擦肩而过。直到他回到原座，Magnus端着酒从另一边过来，冲他眨了眨眼睛，笑道：“你可回来得够晚——等一下我送你回去？”

Izzy却在耳机里叫他：“我已经通知了局里，你赶紧脱身，今晚要一起过去开一个短会。”

Alec犹豫了一下。Magnus还在半仰着脸看他，一双深褐色的眼睛被灯光渲染，瞳孔里隐隐有金色的光点闪烁，漂亮得简直不似真的。“Alexander？”他放下了手里的酒杯，跨前一步，伸手去整理Alec还有些凌乱的衣领。“怎么了？”

“我得……”Alec道：“我得走了。”他顿了顿，看到Magnus挑高的眉毛，还有眼底里隐约的失望。但他实在没必要顾及到Magnus的失望。他只要完成上头布置给他的任务——

“我妹妹有事找我。”他还是解释了一句。

Magnus“哇”了一声。“你还有一个妹妹？”

Alec尴尬地抓了抓头发。“对，她挺，”他支吾一声，道：“她挺烦人的。”

Magnus笑了起来。“好吧。”他拍了拍Alec的脖子：“你去吧。我回头再找你。”

他重又端起酒杯，再朝Alec抛一个媚眼，转身去了另一处的人群里。Alec驻足原地，看Magnus侧过身去和人说话，他眼角的金色眼影微微上翘，令他显得是那样与众不同。

“Alec？”Izzy又在叫他：“我怎么还没看到你？”

Magnus忽然又转回头来。大概是感觉到了Alec的视线——他望向Alec，抬着眉毛，露出点促狭的表情。Alec知道那是什么意思。Magnus在问他：怎么，舍不得我吗？

他脸上微微一红，调头走出了宴会大厅。

+++

局里很快出台了针对Valentine Morgenstern的处理办法。

取消Alec方面的专案小组，派遣人员对“臭鼬”和Valentine两方作并行查询。此前专案小组得到的各种资料，将与新的与案人员进行交接。即日起执行。

“我不用再去贝氏了？”Alec有些不明白。Izzy耸耸肩，道：“你没有看到对你的安排？”

他当然看到了。“予以Alec Lightwood探员三日休假时间，随后前往特殊受害者部门报到。”

但他并不需要这劳什子的“三日休假”。Magnus还在等他。Magnus对他说：我回头再找你——

可他再也不能过去贝氏了。

Alec沉默下来，将手边的人事安排塞进了文件袋里。头顶上的白炽灯亮得耀眼，让他隐约有些头痛。但这并不是局里的问题。这是他自己的问题。他早该明白事情会发展到这一步——只是他从来达不到自己想象中那样的冷静和理智。

他回去老屋，在家里歇了三天。到了第四天早上，他在客厅里碰到Izzy，后者瞪大了眼睛看他，好像看到一只游荡的鬼：“老天，Alec。”他妹妹夸张地说：“你怎么回事，吸大麻过量吗？”

Alec翻了个白眼。他之前有照过镜子，知道自己面色不好，但也绝没有到达那种惨白、凄凉的地步。“黑咖啡。”他说道。

Izzy倒了杯咖啡给他。“如果你需要和我谈谈……”她意有所指地说了一句。

Alec没接话。等咖啡稍凉，一口饮尽了，才说：“我不需要，谢谢。”

Izzy嘟起嘴，但到底还是没有说什么。

Alec去了特殊受害者部门报到。第一天就有一桩涉及连环凶杀的案件，他跟在副队长的屁股后头，三天内辗转三个城市，忙到头顶都要冒烟。等最后结案，Alec只觉得自己快要咖啡因中毒，衬衫上也有股可怕的酸臭味，让他一阵阵的恶心。

他抓紧了时间，去办公室后边的浴室里冲了个凉。出来时大厅里光线暗淡，只有楼上的队长办公室还有说话，在争执些结案陈词类的玩意。Alec闭了闭眼，又扭一个脖子，在座位上坐下来。桌子上有张拍档给他留的条子，要他“明天带杯豆奶拿铁给我”。一旁还有本翻开了一半的杂志。Alec将杂志捡起来，随手翻了两页，忽然顿住了。

那是本财经杂志。在采访贝氏集团新的掌门人：Magnus容光焕发的脸映在杂志彩页上，涂了粉色眼影的一双眼睛看起来明亮难言。

“Alexander。”

Alec陡地把杂志扔下了。但是Magnus的声音依旧环绕在他耳边，像一道低迷的咒语。又好像一根钢丝——把Alec的脖子勒住了，让他只觉得呼吸困难，就要在Magnus的注视里窒息。

“操。”他闭上眼睛，好半天脸上露出点苦笑，胸口却依然闷得厉害。

周五的时候，Alec听到点风声，好像Valentine的案子又有了新的进展。专案组那里有了更清晰的书面证据，能彻底将Valentine网牢。他有心想过去再打听一下，但脚迈开了两步，又停了下来。

Valentine的案子，已经和他无关了。

Magnus……已经和他无关了。

周六Alec难得地睡了个懒觉。近十点时他才起身，下楼看到Izzy，似模似样地穿了条围裙，在做煎饼。“嘿。”他妹妹给他打个招呼：“有东西送你。”

“什么？”Alec愣了愣。看Izzy抬手指着岛台，走过去一看，发现是张纸条。他低下头去，一字一字地把纸条上的内容读出来：“布鲁克林弗拉特布什大道——这是什么？”

Izzy回头看他一眼，片刻说：“这是Magnus的家庭住址。”

Alec愣住了。好一会儿他才直起身，讷讷道：“你给我这个做什么……”

Izzy嗤笑了一声。“那不然呢？”她挥动着手里的锅铲，一丝丝的面粉在铲沿被烤得金黄。“再继续看你每天和梦游似的荡来荡去？你知道，就是Jace都开始问我你出了什么事了。”她恨铁不成钢地摇头：“所以请你不要和我说什么有的没的……算我求你。”她转过头，非常有气势地、砰的一下，将一盘子煎饼砸到桌上。枫糖浆从尾端流下来，落到洁白的桌面。“去找Magnus Bane说一个明白。”

可这并不符合局里的规定。从来没有什么卧底，会和任务时的人事有什么牵连。Alec想他就是不够专业……卧底时不够专业。任务结束后，依旧不够专业。所以才会带来这么多让人不知所措的后果。

但他还是去了。记住了Magnus的地址，搭了地铁，只花了半小时就到了地方。公寓楼的走廊里十分安静，静到Alec能听见自己略显紧张的呼吸、和胸口碰碰跳动的心脏。他站在门口，抬眼看到旁边钉着的金色的名牌，上边用花体字写了Magnus Bane几个字，末尾的线条花哨到能同印象画一争短长。Alec闭了闭眼，深吸了口气。

门却忽然开了。

Magnus站在门口，一副正要出门的架势。他穿了身轻透的衬衫，底下裤子紧紧裹住了两条腿，勾勒出流畅漂亮的线条。Alec下意识地往后退开了一步。

Magnus却睁大了眼睛。他看向Alec，一脸不敢置信的神情，好像Alec是什么刚从实验室里逃出来的外星人。好半天，他才喃喃开口道：“Alec？”

Alec咽了口唾沫。“是我。”他有点不确定自己应该怎么称呼眼前的男人，只好硬着头皮说：“Magnus。”

Magnus还是睁大着眼睛。几秒后他闪电般伸出手，往Alec的胳膊上狠狠掐了一把。Alec猝不及防，给掐得叫了一声。

“喂！”

“抱歉。”Magnus道：“所以我不是在做梦。”

Alec怔了怔。Magnus也会梦到他吗？

“可我以为……”Magnus张了张嘴，忽而又咬住下唇，眉毛皱了起来。他看向Alec的眼神也变得谨慎，好像他终于回到了现实世界。“你是谁？”他的声音变得冷硬。“我该叫你什么？”

Alec抿住了嘴唇。Magnus防备的态度，和那个晚上的温柔神情交织在一起，让他有一瞬间的眩晕。他后悔了。他不该来到这里……

“我确实叫Alec。”他低声道：“Alec Lightwood。我是一名联邦探员。”

Magnus僵硬了两秒钟。片刻点点头，道：“联邦探员。”他呵的笑了一声。“你是去我们公司调查Valentine的。”

Alec没有说话，只是站在那里，看Magnus在门口略显得苍白的脸色。他能听到里边挂钟发出的响声，滴答，滴答，告诉他时间一秒一秒地过去。但他控制不了。他控制不了时间的流逝，控制不了他们当初的相遇，控制不了他那场糟糕至极的任务。

他也控制不了他的感情。

但他终于把真相说出口。他明白，这可能是他最后一次和Magnus的相见了。

“我得……”Alec道：“我得走了。”

他侧过身去，楼梯拐角在日光里好像怪物张开的巨口。但他还没来得及迈开步子，就听到Magnus在他背后说：“怎么了，你妹妹又有事找你？”

Alec愣了一下。Magnus的语气充满讽刺，针一样扎在Alec的喉咙，让他没法儿辩解。但Magnus又很快软化下来，撇过了脸，没了力气似的摆了摆手：“算了。”他轻声道：“那只是你的工作。”

Alec没有动。

“只是有一点，”Magnus清了清嗓子。“请你告诉我……”他顿住了，好一会重新抬起眼睛，望向了Alec。那是一双多么优美的眼睛……Alec想凑过去亲吻它们。但他连根手指都没法动弹。“你并不是为了接近Valentine才和我上床。”

“我并不是为了接近Valentine才和你上床。”Alec道。

Magnus点了点头。“好极了。”他扯一扯嘴角，笑了起来。

那么这就是最后了，Alec想。他看着Magnus低下头去，掏了手机出来查看。“我朋友催我了。”他说。

Alec往旁边让开了一点。Magnus又冲他笑一下，从他身边慢慢过去。Alec紧抿住嘴唇，看着Magnus深蓝色的眼影，鼻翼上一点点的亮片，还有脖颈上两道擦伤了似的红色痕迹……从他眼前一寸寸地挪开。这是最后了。他想。这是最后了。

他伸出手去，一把抓住了Magnus的胳膊。

Magnus猛地回过头看他。“你不能——”Magnus愤懑地扬起了眉毛：“你不能——”

但他没有把话说完。反而跨前一步，捧住了Alec的脸，亲了上去。

Alec被亲得一个踉跄。但Magnus的气息是那样甜蜜，把他包围得密不透风，让他脑袋里只剩下一片空白。他分开了唇瓣，任由Magnus的舌头泄愤似的侵入，还有Magnus的牙齿，狠狠地咬在他的下唇。他能感觉到自己嘴唇出血；铁锈似的味道，混合在他们交换的唾液里。“Alexander。”Magnus挨在他的唇齿间叫他。像是生气、又像是叹息。

“你觉得，”Alec喘息着道：“你的朋友会愿意等你一会吗？”

“哦？”Magnus往后退开一点，斜了眼睛看他：“你想干嘛？”

Alec又垂下脸去吻他。吻Magnus的眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇、下巴。Magnus被他亲得呻吟出来，抓着Alec的衣服往前两步，把Alec砰的一下，撞到了身后的门板上边。

“我还有……”Alec说：“我还有好多话要和你说。”

Magnus哼了一声。只是他的嘴唇红肿，眼睛里情意泛滥，叫他板了的脸看起来半点儿都不吓人。“好吧。”他说：“就等一会儿。”

他推开大门，抓了Alec进去，又旁的一下，重重地把门摔上了。


End file.
